


It could be worse--it might be raining.

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	It could be worse--it might be raining.

Son Goku hated when it rained. It wasn't that he held any animosity towards the weather event itself, his repulsion to rain stemmed from its effect on the person whom he loved most in the world.

Over the years that he'd spent with Genjo Sanzo, Goku had broken down every conceivable barrier imaginable, save one. When it rained, Sanzo would draw into himself as if he were the last man alive, surrounded by a world of undead vampires; kind of like the protagonist in that book, I Am Vampire, the teen had once read.

And Goku knew that when Sanzo had reached that point, there was nothing that he could do to reach out to the blond, he could only weather the storm of emotions, a weak echo to the rainstorm that his lover rode out alone. Sometimes it bothered Goku that he could not break through to Sanzo when the rain was pelting the roof, the staccato vibrating through the air, resonating in his bones.

But tonight, fortunately, the rain that had threatened never bothered to appear, and they had rutted like two cats in heat.

Goku's eyes raked over the lithe form sitting in the window smoking, his profile illuminated by the full moon that had just reappeared from behind the clouds. The red tip of the cigarette cast a warm glow over Sanzo's face and hands, and the smaller male, so recently sated from their lovemaking, felt renewed stirrings, secure in the knowledge that when he wasn't brooding about his past, the monk had a voracious appetite for sex, one that the younger man happily met, and then raised.

Goku lay stretched out on his back, his arms behind his head, listening to the soft inhales and exhales of the older man enjoying his smoke. Goku knew that he would never understand the allure of cigarette smoking (he'd tried it and detested the smoke that burned his lungs and cut off his oxygen), but he'd become addicted to the taste of nicotine on the other's lips, found himself aroused by the stale smell of smoke that lingered in Sanzo's flaxen strands of hair.

He imagined someday that he would convince Sanzo to come live with him in the desert; where rainfall was a whisper in the dark that one could miss in the blink of an eye. He knew that it would be a hard sell, but in the end, he would prevail; make Sanzo see reason, find a way to take him from the past that threatened to consume him every time it rained.


End file.
